urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sookie Stackhouse series
Sookie Stackhouse series, also known as The Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood (TV shows title) is written by Charlaine Harris. Next Release: A Touch of Dead (Anthology) paperback — November 3, 2015 Brief Series Description or Overview ✥ In this villageous, rather than urban, fantasy series, free-spirited, mind-reading Sookie is just a cocktail waitress in a small-town northern Louisiana bar until Vampire Bill sits down at one of her tables. From that point on, her life is changed forever. ~ Fangtastic ✥ Sookie Stackhouse first spilled out of her sundress twelve years ago, in 2001’s Dead Until Dark. In what was officially called the Southern Vampire series, Harris took Sookie’s story outside the urban area to an imaginary rural crossroads town called Bon Temps, Louisiana, near Shreveport. She also gave the whole paranormal world a sexied-up, homespun humor, even when the telepathic “Sookay” is running for her life. Which happens frequently. ~ Heroes and Heartbreakers Lead's Species Human Telepath Main Supe Vampires What Sets it Apart *An Urban Fantasy set in rural Lousiana, a cast of charming and wacky characters, a mystery at the heart of each book and s touch of romance. *The reader is scared and on the edge of their seat one minute, then laughing out loud the next. Narrative Style and Narrator First person narrative told by Sookie Stackhouse. Books in Series Sookie Stackhouse series: # Dead Until Dark (2001) # Living Dead in Dallas (2002) # Club Dead (2003) # Dead to the World (2004) # Dead as a Doornail (2005) # Definitely Dead (2006) # All Together Dead (2007) # From Dead to Worse (2008) # Dead and Gone (2009) # Dead in the Family (2010) # Dead Reckoning (2011) # Deadlocked (2012) # Dead Ever After (May 7, 2013) ~ final book Shorts and Anthologies Sookie Stackhouse short & Anthologies: *4.1. Powers of Detection: Stories of Mystery & Fantasy: “Fairy Dust” (2006) *4.2. Night's Edge “Dancers in the Dark” (2004+9) *4.3. Many Bloody Returns: "Dracula Night" (2007) 5.1. Bite: “One Word Answer” (2004) *6.1. My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding: “Tacky” (2006) *7.1. Unusual Suspects: Stories of Mystery & Fantasy : “Lucky” (2008) *8.1. Wolfsbane and Mistletoe: “Gift Wrap” (2008) *9.1. Strange Brew: “Bacon” (2009) *9.2. Must Love Hellhounds: “The Britlingens Go to Hell” (2009) *9.3. Crimes by Moonlight: "Dahlia Underground" (2010) *10.1. Death's Excellent Vacation: “Two Blondes” (2010) *11.1. Home Improvement: Undead Edition: “If I Had A Hammer" (2011) *??.?. An Apple for the Creature: "Playing Possum" (2012) ~ Sookie *?. Down These Strange Streets : "Death by Dahlia" (2011) *?. Vampires: The Recent Undead : “Dahlia Underground” (2011) Companion Books or Guides *A Touch of Dead (2009) ~ Collection of Sookie shorts — Paperback: Nov 3, 2015 *The Sookie Stackhouse Companion (2011) Other Series by Author on this Site * Harper Connelly series * Midnight, Texas series World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Charlaine Harris: SOOKIE STACKHOUSE MYSTERIES Setting Bon Temps, Louisiana Places: * Fangtasia: A vampire bar in Shreveport owned by the vampire sheriff Eric Northman * Supernatural Elements Telepaths, vampires, werewolves, witches, mullti-shapeshifter, faeries, fox shifter, tiger shifter, maenads, fae creatures, Britlingens, demons, elves, goblins, devils, vampire kings & queens, religious fanatics, cults, Glossary * TruBlood: Japanese synthetic blood drink for vampires * Mainstreaming: refers to vampires who wish to coexist with the humans and retain some of their human qualities. * Nest: refers to multiple vampires who live together. The nesters are described as having lost almost any trace of their human qualities and are more volatile and dangerous. * Fang-banger: men and women who hang around with vampires and enjoy being bitten * Glamor: hypnotic-like state that all vampires use Shapeshifter: Can take the form of any animal that the shifter saw last. The shifter can control his changes except for when there's a full moon. Groups & Organizations World ✥ Vampires have revealed themselves to the world because the Japanese invented synthetic blood, removing the need for humans as a food source. Shifters reveal themselves a few years later, but the faeries keep their true identities hidden from human view. The vampires follow the traditional rules: sun sensitivity, day sleep, and a preference for human blood. With the exception of a few rogues, all vampires are part of an intricate hierarchy that includes kings and queens at the top of the pecking order. The U.S. is divided into territories, each with its vampire ruler, and those territories are further divided into smaller regions, each run by a sheriff. The series maintains Sookie as the primary character, but each of her adventures focuses on a slightly different group of friends, family, and lovers as she battles serial killers, human religious fanatics, bad vamps, and many other evil supernatural beings. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Sookie Stackhouse Mysteries ✥ Weres and shapeshifters: can assume either human or animal forms, and are collectively referred to as the "two-natured". A variety of different types of weres and shapeshifters exist—including werewolves, werepanthers, weretigers, werefoxes, etc. Being bitten by a were can also transform a person unwillingly at full moons into a man/beast form closer to that of classic legend but a person must be bitten several times to accumulate growth. Shapeshifting conditions manifest in puberty.24 As Sam tells Sookie, shapeshifters can assume the form of any animal, but most often change to the same animal every time, usually a creature that they have a special affinity for and they call themselves by that animal, e.g., weredog or werebat ✥ Fairies "...are your basic supernatural being. From us come elves and brownies and angels and demons. Water sprites, green men, all the natural spirits... all some form of fairy." —Claudine Fairies are portrayed in the series as beautiful, with pointed ears and glossy, thin skin.28 Physically, fairies are super-humanly strong and durable. They are tough, ferocious, and incredibly long-lived, but not immortal. ✥ Wiccans and witches: a witch practices magic rituals, drawing from a power that most people never tap into possessing magical power that can be focused for many various effects through the use of rituals and spells.28 A Wiccan, on the other hand, practices a pagan religion that follows the ways of the Mother. Practitioners can be both Wiccan and a witch, or more one or the other. *More: The Southern Vampire Mysteries - Wikipedia Protagonist Sookie Stackhouse: free-spirited, mind-reading Sookie is just a cocktail waitress in a small-town northern Louisiana bar until Vampire Bill sits down at one of her tables. From that point on, her life is changed forever. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction * More: Sookie Stackhouse - Wikipedia Sidekicks Name: — What: human — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart *Southern Vampire Mysteries Series *List of The Southern Vampire Mysteries characters - Wikipedia *Fang-tastic Fiction: Charlaine Harris: SOOKIE STACKHOUSE MYSTERIES NOTE: This series has far too many characters to include here. There are two charts, one for the main recurring characters and important characters. The other is for the main supporting characters. Background characters are left off. To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Charlaine Harris ''' * Website: Charlaine Harris | Official Site * Genres: Urban Fantasy / Mystery '''Bio: Charlaine Harris a New York Times bestselling author who has been writing for thirty years. She was born and raised in the Mississippi River Delta area. Though her early works consisted largely of poems about ghosts and teenage angst, she began writing plays when she attended Rhodes College in Memphis, Tennessee. She switched to novels a few years later, and achieved publication in 1981 with Sweet and Deadly. After publishing two stand-alone mysteries, Harris launched the lighthearted Aurora Teagarden books with Real Murders, a Best Novel 1990 nomination for the Agatha Awards. Harris wrote eight books in her series about a Georgia librarian. In 1996, she released the first in the much darker Shakespeare mysteries, featuring the amateur sleuth Lily Bard, a karate student who makes her living cleaning houses. Shakespeare's Counselor, the fifth and last-- was printed in fall 2001. ~ FF * Full Bio: About Charlaine | Charlaine Harris Contributors Cover Artists Artist: Lisa Desimini *Website: Lisa Desimini - home *Source: TagShadow - (Lisa Desimini) Other Contributors: * Audio Book Narrators: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace Books, Orbit, * Author Page: # Dead Until Dark: Paperback, 292 pages, Pub: May 1st 2001—ISBN 0441008534 // HC, 312 pages, Pub: January 2nd 2008 by Ace Hardcover—ISBN 0441015972 # Living Dead in Dallas: Paperback, 288 pages, Pub: April 1st 2004 by Orbit—ISBN 1841493007 // HC, 291 pages, Pub: January 6th 2009 by Ace—ISBN 0441016731 # Club Dead: Paperback, 274 pages, Pub: May 6th 2006 by Orbit—ISBN 1841493015 // HC, 292 pages, Pub: March 2nd 2010 by Ace—ISBN 0441019102 # Dead to the World: HC, 291 pages, Pub: May 4th 2004 by Ace—ISBN 0441011675 // Paperback, 291 pages, Pub: May 3rd 2005 by Ace—ISBN 0441012183 # Dead as a Doornail: HC, 304 pages, Pub: May 3rd 2005 by Ace—ISBN 0441012795 // Paperback, 295 pages, Pub: April 25th 2006 by Ace—ISBN 0441013333 # Definitely Dead: HC, 324 pages, Pub: May 2nd 2006 by Ace Hardcover—ISBN 0441014003 // Paperback, 324 pages, Pub: March 27th 2007 by Ace—ISBN 0441014917 # All Together Dead: HC, 323 pages, Pub: May 1st 2007 by Ace—ISBN 0441014941 // Paperback, 323 pages, Pub: April 25th 2008 by Ace—ISBN 0441015816 # From Dead to Worse: HC, 359 pages, Pub: May 6th 2008 by Ace—ISBN 0441015891 // Paperback, 359 pages, Pub: March 31st 2009 by Ace—ISBN 0441017010 # Dead and Gone: HC, 312 pages, Pub: May 5th 2009 by Ace—ISBN 0441017150 // Paperback, 303 pages, Pub: April 6th 2010 by Ace—ISBN 0441018513 # Dead in the Family: HC, 1st Edition, 311 pages, Pub: May 4th 2010 by Ace—ISBN 0441018645 // Paperback, 327 pages, Pub: March 29th 2011 by Ace—ISBN 0441020151 # Dead Reckoning: HC, 1st Edition, 325 pages, Pub: May 3rd 2011 by Ace—ISBN 0441020313 // Paperback, 335 pages, Pub: March 27th 2012 by Ace—ISBN 1937007359 # Deadlocked: HC, 1st Edition, 327 pages, Pub: May 1st 2012 by Ace—ISBN 1937007448 // Paperback, 340 pages, Pub: March 26th 2013 by Ace—ISBN 0425256383 # Dead Ever After: HC, 1st edition, 338 pages, Pub: May 7th 2013 by Ace—ISBN 193700788X // Paperback, 306 pages, Pub: March 25th 2014 by Ace—ISBN 0425256391 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Dead Until Dark (2001): Sookie Stackhouse is a small-time cocktail waitress in small-town Louisiana. She's quiet, keeps to herself, and doesn't get out much. Not because she's not pretty. She is. It's just that, well, Sookie has this sort of "disability." She can read minds. And that doesn't make her too dateable. And then along comes Bill. He's tall, dark, handsome--and Sookie can't hear a word he's thinking. He's exactly the type of guy she's been waiting for all her life.... But Bill has a disability of his own: He's a vampire with a bad reputation. He hangs with a seriously creepy crowd, all suspected of--big surprise--murder. And when one of Sookie's coworkers is killed, she fears she's next… ~ Goodreads | Dead Until Dark (Sookie Stackhouse, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO—Living Dead in Dallas (2002): Sookie Stackhouse likes living in Bon Temps, Louisiana, and she likes working as a cocktail waitress at Merlotte's. But she is having a streak of bad luck. First her co-worker is killed, and no one seems to care. Then she comes face-to-face with a beastly creature which gives her a painful and poisonous lashing. Enter the vampires, who graciously suck the poison from her veins (like they didn't enjoy it). The point is: the vampires saved her life. So when one of her bloodsuckers asks for a favour, she obliges-and soon Sookie's in Dallas, using her telepathic skills to search for a missing vampire. She's supposed to interview certain humans involved, but she makes one condition: the vampires must promise to behave, and let the humans go unharmed. But that's easier than done, and all it takes is one delicious blonde and one small mistake for things to turn deadly ~ Goodreads | Living Dead in Dallas (Sookie Stackhouse, #2) by Charlaine Harris ✤ BOOK THREE—Club Dead (2003): Things between cocktail waitress Sookie and her vampire boyfriend Bill seem to be going excellently (apart from the small matter of him being undead) until he leaves town for a while. A long while. Bill's sinister boss Eric has an idea of where to find him, whisking her off to Jackson, Mississippi to mingle with the under-underworld at Club Dead. When she finally catches up with the errant vampire, he is in big trouble and caught in an act of serious betrayal. This raises serious doubts as to whether she should save him or start sharpening a few stakes of her own .. ~ Goodreads | Club Dead (Sookie Stackhouse, #3) by Charlaine Harris ✤ BOOK FOUR—Dead to the World (2004): Sookie Stackhouse is a cocktail waitress in Bon Temps, Louisiana. She has only a few close friends, because not everyone appreciates Sookie’s gift: she can read minds. That’s not exactly every man’s idea of date bait – unless they’re undead; vampires and the like can be tough to read. And that’s just the kind of guy Sookie’s been looking for. Maybe that’s why, when she comes across a naked vampire, she doesn’t just drive on by. He hasn’t got a clue who he is, but Sookie has: Eric looks just as scary and sexy – and dead – as ever. But now he has amnesia, he’s sweet, vulnerable, and in need of Sookie’s help – because whoever took his memory now wants his life. ~ Goodreads | Dead to the World (Sookie Stackhouse, #4) by Charlaine Harris ✤ BOOK FIVE—Dead as a Doornail (2005): Small-town cocktail waitress Sookie Stackhouse has had more than her share of experience with the supernatural—but now it’s really hitting close to home. When Sookie sees her brother Jason’s eyes start to change, she knows he’s about to turn into a were-panther for the first time—a transformation he embraces more readily than most shapeshifters she knows. But her concern becomes cold fear when a sniper sets his deadly sights on the local changeling population, and Jason’s new panther brethren suspect he may be the shooter. Now, Sookie has until the next full moon to find out who’s behind the attacks—unless the killer decides to find her first… ~ Goodreads | Dead as a Doornail (Sookie Stackhouse, #5) by Charlaine Harris ✤ BOOK SIX—Definitely Dead (2006): Since Louisiana cocktail waitress Sookie Stackhouse has so few living relatives, she hates to lose one - even her cousin Hadley, undead consort of the vampire Queen of Louisiana. Hadley's left everything she has to Sookie, but claiming that inheritance has a high risk factor. Some people don't want her looking too deeply into Hadley's past, or Hadley's possessions. And they're prepared to do anything in their power to stop her. Whoever it is, they're definitely dangerous - and Sookie's life is definitely on the line... ~ Goodreads | Definitely Dead (Sookie Stackhouse, #6) by Charlaine Harris ✤ BOOK SEVEN—All Together Dead (2007): Louisiana cocktail waitress Sookie Stackhouse has her hands full dealing with every sort of undead and paranormal creature imaginable. And after being betrayed by her longtime vampire love, Sookie must not only deal with a new man in her life—the shapeshifter Quinn—but also contend with the long-planned vampire summit. The summit is a tense situation. The vampire queen of Louisiana is in a precarious position, her power base weakened by hurricane damage to New Orleans. And there are some vamps who would like to finish what nature started. Soon, Sookie must decide what side she'll stand with. And her choice may mean the difference between survival and all-out catastrophe. And with HBO's launching of an all-new show, True Blood, based on the Southern Vampire novels, the demand for Charlaine Harris and Sookie Stackhouse is bigger than ever. ~ Goodreads | All Together Dead (Sookie Stackhouse, #7) by Charlaine Harris ✤ BOOK EIGHT—From Dead to Worse (2008): After the natural disaster of Hurricane Katrina and the manmade explosion at the vampire summit, everyone human and otherwise is stressed, including Louisiana cocktail waitress Sookie Stackhouse, who is trying to cope with the fact that her boyfriend Quinn has gone missing. It's clear that things are changing whether the weres and vamps of her corner of Louisiana like it or not. And Sookie, Friend to the Pack and blood-bonded to Eric Northman, leader of the local vampire community is caught up in the changes. In the ensuing battles, Sookie faces danger, death, and once more, betrayal by someone she loves. And when the fur has finished flying and the cold blood finished flowing, her world will be forever altered. ~ Goodreads | From Dead to Worse (Sookie Stackhouse, #8) by Charlaine Harris ✤ BOOK NINE—Dead and Gone (2009): The vamps have been out for years, and now the weres and shifters have decided to follow the lead of the undead and reveal their existence to the ordinary world. Sookie Stackhouse already knows about them, of course - her brother turns into a panther at the full moon, she's friend to the local were pack, and Sam, her boss at Merlotte's bar, is a shapeshifter. The great revelation goes well at first - then the horribly mutilated body of a were-panther is found in the parking lot of Merlotte's, and Sookie agrees to use her telepathic talent to track down the murderer. But there is a far greater danger than this killer threatening Bon Temps: a race of unhuman beings, older, more powerful, and far more secretive than the vampires or the werewolves, is preparing for war. And Sookie is an all-too-human pawn in their ages-old battle... ~ Goodreads | Dead and Gone (Sookie Stackhouse, #9) by Charlaine Harris ✤ BOOK TEN—Dead in the Family (2010): It's all about family ... Sookie Stackhouse is dealing with a whole host of family problems, ranging from her own kin (a non-human fairy and a telepathic second cousin) demanding a place in her life, to her lover Eric's vampire sire, an ancient being who arrives with Eric's 'brother' in tow at a most inopportune moment. And Sookie's tracking down a distant relation of her ailing neighbour (and ex), Vampire Bill Compton. In addition to the multitude of family issues complicating her life, the werewolf pack of Shreveport has asked Sookie for a special favour, and since Sookie is an obliging young woman, she agrees. But this favour for the wolves has dire results for Sookie, who is still recovering from the trauma of her abduction during the Fairy War. ~ Goodreads | Dead in the Family (Sookie Stackhouse, #10) by Charlaine Harris ✤ BOOK ELEVEN—Dead Reckoning (2011): With her knack for being in trouble's way, Sookie witnesses the firebombing of Merlotte's, the bar where she works. Since Sam Merlotte is now known to be two-natured, suspicion falls immediately on the anti-shifters in the area. Sookie suspects otherwise, but her attention is divided when she realizes that her lover Eric Northman and his "child" Pam are plotting to kill the vampire who is now their master. Gradually, Sookie is drawn into the plot-which is much more complicated than she knows. ~ Goodreads | Dead Reckoning (Sookie Stackhouse, #11) by Charlaine Harris ✤ BOOK TWELVE—Deadlocked (2012): Growing up with telepathic abilities, Sookie Stackhouse realized early on that there are things she'd rather not know. An now that she's an adult, she also realizes that some things she knows about, she'd rather not see--like Eric Northman feeding off another woman. A younger one. There's a thing or two she'd like to say about that, but she has to keep quiet--Felipe de Castro, the vampire king of Louisiana (and Arkansas and Nevada), is in town. It's the worst possible time for a human body to show up in Eric's front yard--especially the body of the woman whose blood he just drank. Now it's up to Sookie and Bill, the official Area Five investigator, to solve the murder. Sookie thinks that, at least this time, the dead girl's fate has nothing to do with her. But she is wrong. She has an enemy, one far more devious than she would ever suspect, who's set out to make Sookie's world come crashing down. ~ Goodreads | Deadlocked (Sookie Stackhouse, #12) by Charlaine Harris ✤ BOOK THIRTEEN—Dead Ever After (2013): There are secrets in the town of Bon Temps, ones that threaten those closest to Sookie—and could destroy her heart... Sookie Stackhouse finds it easy to turn down the request of former barmaid Arlene when she wants her job back at Merlotte’s. After all, Arlene tried to have Sookie killed. But her relationship with Eric Northman is not so clearcut. He and his vampires are keeping their distance…and a cold silence. And when Sookie learns the reason why, she is devastated. Then a shocking murder rocks Bon Temps, and Sookie is arrested for the crime. But the evidence against Sookie is weak, and she makes bail. Investigating the killing, she’ll learn that what passes for truth in Bon Temps is only a convenient lie. What passes for justice is more spilled blood. And what passes for love is never enough ~ Goodreads | Dead Ever After (Sookie Stackhouse, #13) by Charlaine Harris First Sentences # Dead Until Dark (2001) — I'd been waiting for the vampire for years when he walked into the bar. # Living Dead in Dallas (2002) — Andy Bellefleur was as drunk as a skunk. # Club Dead (2003) — Bill was hunched over the computer when I let myself into his house. # Dead to the World (2004) — I found the note taped to my door when I got home from work. # Dead as a Doornail (2005) — I knew my brother would turn into a panther before he did. # Definitely Dead (2006) — I was draped over the arm of one of the most beautiful men I'd ever seen, and he was staring into my eyes. # All Together Dead (2007) — The Shreveport vampire bar would be opening late tonight. # From Dead to Worse (2008) — I was making a neat arrangement of liquor bottles on the folding table behind the portable bar when Halleigh Robinson rushed up, her normally sweet face flushed and tear-streaked. # Dead and Gone (2009) — “Caucasian vampires should never wear white,” the television announcer intoned. # Dead in the Family (2010) — "I feel bad that I'm leaving you like this," Amelia said. # Dead Reckoning (2011) — The attic had been kept locked until the day after my grandmother died. # Deadlocked (2012) — It was hot as the six shades of Hell even this late in the evening, and I'd had a busy day at work. # Dead Ever After (2013) — The New Orleans businessman, whose gray hair put him in his fifties, was accompanied by his much younger and taller bodyguard/chauffeur on the night he met the devil in the French Quarter. Quotes Goodreads | Charlaine Harris Quotes (Author of Dead Until Dark) Trivia ~ ranked #23 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) *Lists That Contain Dead Until Dark (Sookie #1) by Charlaine Harris (20 pages of lists) *Lists That Contain Living Dead in Dallas (Sookie #2) by Charlaine Harris *Lists That Contain Club Dead (Sookie #3) by Charlaine Harris *Lists That Contain Definitely Dead (Sookie #6) by Charlaine Harris *Lists That Contain Dead as a Doornail (Sookie Sta#5) by Charlaine Harris *Lists That Contain Definitely Dead (Sookie #6) by Charlaine Harris *Lists That Contain All Together Dead (Sookie #7) by Charlaine Harris *Lists That Contain From Dead to Worse (Sookie #8) by Charlaine Harris *Lists That Contain Dead and Gone (Sookie #9) by Charlaine Harris *Lists That Contain Dead in the Family (Sookie #10) by Charlaine Harris *Lists That Contain Dead Reckoning (Sookie #11) by Charlaine Harris *Lists That Contain Deadlocked (Sookie #12) by Charlaine Harris *Lists That Contain Dead Ever After (Sookie #13) by Charlaine Harris Awards * Dead Until Dark #1: won the Anthony Award for Best Paperback Mystery in 2001. * Anthony Award (2002: Best Paperback Orginal) * Geffen Award (Finalist, 2010: Best Translated Fantasy Book) Read Alikes (similar elements) * Mercy Thompson series * Kate Daniels series * Charley Davidson series * Calliope Reaper-Jones * Keeper Chronicles series * Underworld Detection Agency series * Jane True series * Dresden Files series * Mercy Thompson series * Fever series * Night Huntress series * Hollows series * Alpha and Omega series * Jane Yellowrock series * Women of the Otherworld series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Dark-Hunter series * Cassandra Palmer series * Georgina Kincaid series * Guild Hunter series * Guild Hunters series * Downside Ghosts series * Kitty Norville series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Dorina Basarab series * House of Comarré series * Sabina Kane series * Dark Swan Series * Infernal Devices, The See Category links at bottom of page Notes HBO created a series based on the series, generally covering one book per season and vearing further away from the events of the books as the series progressed. See Also * Harper Connelly series * Charlaine Harris * Midnight, Texas series * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books Reading Order & Bibliographies: *Sookie Stackhouse Archives | Charlaine Harris ~ Author *Goodreads | Sookie Stackhouse series by Charlaine Harris ~ Goodreads * Charlaine Harris ~ FF * Sookie's World - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Southern Vampire Mysteries Series ~ Shelfari * Southern Vampire Mysteries | Series ~ LibraryThing * Sookie Stackhouse (Southern Vampire) series by Charlaine Harris~ FictFact * Charlaine Harris - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) *Charlaine Harris - Southern Vampire Mysteries (Sookie Stackhouse) Reading Order: - Maryse's Book Blog Book Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Charlaine Harris: SOOKIE STACKHOUSE MYSTERIES *The Southern Vampire Mysteries - Wikipedia *The Sookie Stackhouse Reread - Series | Tor.com *Sookie Stackhouse Books – A Quick Summary :: Best Fantasy Stories *Sookie Stackhouse Series Sookie-verse: Characters, etc: *Southern Vampire Mysteries, Charlaine Harris, True Blood *Fang-tastic Fiction: Charlaine Harris: SOOKIE STACKHOUSE MYSTERIES *The Southern Vampire Mysteries - Wikipedia *List of The Southern Vampire Mysteries characters - Wikipedia *Sookie Stackhouse - Wikipedia *Bill Compton (The Southern Vampire Mysteries) - Wikipedia Reviews: *Series Reading Order: Sookie Stackhouse review list - Red Hot Books Interviews: *Charlaine Harris- Biography & Interviews Articles: *Paranormal Picks: The 10 Best Urban Fantasy Series | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is Normal Artist: *Lisa Desimini - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Author: *Charlaine Harris Official Website *Goodreads | Charlaine Harris (Author of Dead Until Dark) Fan & Community Sites: *Charlaine Harris Community Board: Home *Sookieverse Blog TV Show—True Blood: *True Blood Wiki *The Official Website for the HBO Series True Blood *True Blood - Wikipedia *(6) True Blood ~ FB *True Blood (TV Series 2008–2014) - IMDb *True Blood (@TrueBloodHBO) | Twitter *Tru Blood Beverage *trueblood - YouTube *True Blood - TV.com Gallery of Book Covers 1-Dead Until Dark (Sookie Stackhouse -1) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|1. Dead Until Dark (Sookie Stackhouse series) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/301082.Dead_Until_Dark 2-Living Dead in Dallas (Sookie Stackhouse|2. Living Dead in Dallas (Sookie Stackhouse series) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/110494.Living_Dead_in_Dallas 3-Club Dead (Sookie Stackhouse|3. Club Dead (Sookie Stackhouse series) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140082.Club_Dead 4-Dead to the World (Sookie Stackhouse|4. Dead to the World (Sookie Stackhouse series) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140077.Dead_to_the_World 5-Dead as a Doornail (Sookie Stackhouse|5. Dead as a Doornail (Sookie Stackhouse series) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/170210.Dead_as_a_Doornail 6-Definitely Dead (Sookie Stackhouse|6. Definitely Dead (Sookie Stackhouse series) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140079.Definitely_Dead 7-All Together Dead (Sookie Stackhouse|7. All Together Dead (Sookie Stackhouse series) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140075.All_Together_Dead 8-From Dead to Worse (Sookie Stackhouse|8. From Dead to Worse (Sookie Stackhouse series) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2233407.From_Dead_to_Worse 9-Dead and Gone (Sookie Stackhouse|9. Dead and Gone (Sookie Stackhouse series) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/5161066-dead-and-gone 10-Dead in the Family (Sookie Stackhouse|10. Dead in the Family (Sookie Stackhouse series) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7091488-dead-in-the-family 11-Dead Reckoning (Sookie Stackhouse|11. Dead Reckoning (Sookie Stackhouse series) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7981206-dead-reckoning 12-Deadlocked (Sookie Stackhouse #12) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|12. Deadlocked (Sookie Stackhouse series) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12381269-deadlocked 12-Dead Ever After (Sookie Stackhouse|13. Dead Ever After (Sookie Stackhouse series ~ Final) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15985348-dead-ever-after Afterdead.jpg|13.5. After Dead: What Came Next in the World of Sookie Stackhouse (Sookie Stackhouse series) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17239876-after-dead The Sookie Stackhouse 10.5-Companion (Sookie Stackhouse #10.5).jpg|10.5. The Sookie Stackhouse Companion (Sookie Stackhouse series) by Charlaine Harris-art by Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8133097-the-sookie-stackhouse-companion 8.5-A Touch of Dead (Sookie Stackhouse|8.1-A Touch of Dead (Sookie Stackhouse, #4.1, #4.3, #5.1, #7.1, #8.1)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6202318-a-touch-of-dead The Sookie Stackhouse 10.5-Companion (Sookie Stackhouse #10.5).jpg|The Sookie Stackhouse Companion (Sookie Stackhouse, #10.5) by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/series/42636-sookie-stackhouse 4.2-Night's Edge (Sookie Stackhouse #4.2).jpg|4.2-Night's Edge (Sookie Stackhouse #4.2)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6314469-night-s-edge 4.3-Many Bloody Returns (Sookie #4.3) .jpg|4.3-Many Bloody Returns (Sookie #4.3)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140098.Many_Bloody_Returns 5.1-Bite (Sookie #8.5).jpg|5.1-Bite (Sookie #8.5)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/30279.Bite 6.1-My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (Sookie #6.11).jpg|6.1-My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (Sookie #6.1)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/84156.My_Big_Fat_Supernatural_Wedding 8.6-Down These Strange Streets (Sookie Stackhouse #6.5).jpg|8.6-Down These Strange Streets (Sookie Stackhouse #6.5)-Ed: George RR Martin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/series/42636-sookie-stackhouse 9.1-Strange Brew (Sookie 9.1).jpg|9.1-Strange Brew (Sookie 9.1)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6122181-strange-brew 9.2-Must Love Hellhounds (Sookie 9.2).jpg|9.2-Must Love Hellhounds (Sookie 9.2)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6286042-must-love-hellhounds 9.3-Vampires- The Recent Undead (Sookie Stackhouse #9.3) .jpg|9.3-Vampires- The Recent Undead (Sookie Stackhouse #9.3)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9637907-vampires 9.5-Death's Excellent Vacation (Sookie Stackhouse #9.5).jpg|Death's Excellent Vacation (Sookie Stackhouse #9.5) by Charlaine Harris (Editor)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7102544-death-s-excellent-vacation 11.1-Home Improvement- Undead Edition (Sookie Stackhouse #11.1 ).jpg|11.1-Home Improvement- Undead Edition (Sookie Stackhouse #11.1 )|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9450406-home-improvement 11.2-An Apple for the Creature (sookie #11.2) by Charlaine Harris.jpg|11.2-An Apple for the Creature (sookie #11.2) by Charlaine Harris|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13543159-an-apple-for-the-creature Afterdead.jpg|After Dead: What Came Next in the World of Sookie Stackhouse (Sookie Stackhouse, #13.5)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17239876-after-dead Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Faeries Category:Magic Users Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Hellhounds Category:UF Mystery Category:Witches Category:Psychics Category:Set in New Orleans Category:Set in Southern USA Category:Set in Texas, Oklahoma Category:Set in Southwest and Mexico Category:Kitsune and Fox Shifters Category:Rural Urban Fantasy Category:Telepathy, Mind Talk, Mind Reading Category:Light UF Category:Completed Series